


I Can Wait

by mymuseismusic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymuseismusic/pseuds/mymuseismusic
Summary: Ficlet. Kara pokes her girlfriend's cheek, waiting to shower her with all the love.





	I Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. This is my first time writing for SC and damn it's got me in my feelings!

A comfortable silence echoed throughout the tiny apartment, the only sounds were calculated keyboard strokes. Takeout boxes were strewn across the coffee table, wine glasses empty.

 

“Hey.” 

 

The typing continued. 

 

A finger softly poked her cheek. Lena nudged her shoulder, shaking off the hand. 

 

“Hey. Heeeey.” Another finger poked the right side of her face. 

 

Lena kept her gaze on her laptop as she smiled.

 

Kara was kneeling on the side of her couch, elbows on the armrest, watching Lena. The CEO was sitting cross legged on the couch in an M.I.T. hoodie and Kara’s sweatpants frantically typing on her laptop. Kara had been waiting for what seemed like hours, but let’s be real, was probably fifteen minutes, for her girlfriend to finish a report for work. Apparently an intern had accidently typed  _ one  _ number wrong on an expense report and subsequently sent the whole company spiraling. Stocks were a rollercoaster. Investors were stressed. Board members blowing up.

 

But of course, Lena, her oh so wonderful and intelligent girlfriend could fix it. For hours…

 

Kara let out a tiny sigh and slowly reached up again. Poke. 

 

Lena’s skin was so soft and delicate, Kara couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty that was Lena Luthor. Lena was focused, her eyebrows and forehead making that tiny crinkle that matched Kara’s own when she was frustrated. And damn, did it make Kara’s heart melt. Kara could see that with each poke on her cheek, her girlfriend’s resolve was slowly breaking.

 

“Lena…” Kara sang from the carpet. 

 

“Kara…” Lena called back, a soft chuckle in the back of her throat. 

 

“How’s that work report going?”

 

Lena scoffed. “You would think someone would know the difference between a one and a seven.” Lena laughed, running her hand through her loose hair, shaking out the stress. 

 

“You have to admit, they’re pretty close,” Kara pointed out. “And hey on a bad day I’ve totally called a pizza place instead a lead’s number I’d written down.”

 

“Snapper took away your desk for that.”

 

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, I had just gotten knocked into a power grid. Things were a bit fuzzy that whole day.”

 

Lena brought her attention back to the screen in front of her, putting the finishing touches on the document. With a quick press of a key, the report was sent off to the board members and Lena was finished for the night. But Kara didn’t need to know that…

 

“I’m sorry love, it looks like this might take me well into the night,” Lena explained. Was she cruel for teasing Kara?

 

Kara sighed dejectedly as she rested her chin on the armrest. 

 

Lena’s heart melted at the pout etched onto her girlfriend’s face. 

 

“I can wait,” Kara let out a longing breath.

 

Lena rolled her head to the right and stared at the blonde, arching her eyebrow in question. 

 

“Oh can you?”

 

Kara sat there swearing her heart skipped a beat. Or maybe she was getting electrocuted all over again. Rao, Lena Luthor had a hold on her heart. It was any other Thursday and Kara wanted nothing more than to scoop Lena up in her arms and tackle her onto her bed to cover her in kisses and warmth. To lay on top of Lena and bury her face in her neck, just to breathe in the scent she’d fallen in love with. To gently wrap her arms around the softest stomach and hold her close, speaking words of love that only her own language could explain. Kara let out a shaky breath as her eyes began to sting. She loved this woman with everything she had. 

 

“I’d wait forever.”

 

Lena sensed her girlfriend’s mood seem to change.  Nothing sad or rejected, but longing. Lena couldn’t tease Kara. She closed her laptop and reached out and cupped Kara’s face, gently rubbing her thumb on a warm cheek. She took a breath.

 

“I’m finished, darling.”

 

Kara’s eyes lit up. Immediately, she felt herself fly into the air and two strong arms around her. Kara’s hands curled protectively around Lena’s waist and under her legs. 

 

“Kara!”

 

Lena let out a tiny scream as Kara started kissing all over her face. Sweet lips found their home on her nose and forehead, leaving nothing untouched. Lena wrapped her arms tightly around Kara’s neck and pulled her face close. She felt the blonde’s warm breath on her. She quickly pulled Kara’s face down and kissed her passionately. Lena couldn’t help but laugh at how excited the blonde was, pressing her lips harder against hers as if to pour all her love with each touch. Lena could feel Kara smile against her lips. Lena poked Kara’s face, tracing the curve of the face she loves. Lena teasingly ducked her head into Kara’s neck and softly kissed her right under the curve of her jaw.

 

And with that, Kara carried Lena into her bedroom and kicked the door closed. 

 

The laptop was forgotten on the couch, L-Corps investors at ease, and two hearts lay together filled with love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did!


End file.
